


[F4M] [Script Offer] Your Old Babysitter Will Drain Those Pent-Up Balls Dry

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Cheating, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Self-degradation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: There's no good explanation for why I've been in a cock-worship mood lately. Maybe it's a winter thing, like wearing four scarves at once or baking and eating a pan of cookies in six hours. Whatever the reason is, it's sure been fertile ground for writing, as I present my second cock worship script in three days. It's also the third in my unofficial trilogy of cock worship scripts! That doesn't mean much, but it's fun to think about!This one follows a local neighborhood not-quite-MILF at a neighborhood block party as she reconnects with a young man she used to know-- albeit when he was much shorter, and not quite as dashing. Not too long after this chance meeting, our duo find themselves in her house. The young man relates a very... personal problem he's been having. Luckily, his old friend is very willing to help out... although she may have gotten in over her head.Now, in January of all times, this script is a little throwback to summer. So slide on that low cut top and sip your drink... Your Old Babysitter Will Drain Those Pent-Up Balls Dry.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 7





	[F4M] [Script Offer] Your Old Babysitter Will Drain Those Pent-Up Balls Dry

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

<<This character is sort of a milf-type, but not quite. A little less knowing, especially as the audio moves on. She’s definitely a size queen, but sort of subtly, as she tries *really* hard to convince both herself and the listener that what she’s doing is all for altruistic reasons before his dominant side takes over a little more.

<<SFX: semi-distant conversations, glasses clinking, maybe some royalty-free rockish music>>

Um… excuse me, could I just get through --

Oh! Oh my gosh, is that who I think it is? 

Hey! Wow, it feels like it’s been forever! You were so *little* the last time I saw you! And you’re taller than me now… goodness gracious! You’ve really turned into a fine young man, haven’t you?

Well, this sure is a nice surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here! What, are you home from college?

<<beat>>

Ahhh, summer break. The good ol’ days, huh? I guess they’re just the good days for you right now. Well, as long as they’re here, might as well enjoy them, right?

<<beat>>

So... what are you studying in college?

<<beat>>

Ahh. Sounds like a good choice to me! Very respectable.

So… are you… seeing anyone, sweetie? Any special girl in your life, or --

<<beat>>

Aw. Well, honey, there’s always time. You’re young! There’s no shame in being single for a bit. Heck, I thought I was going to be single forever, and then I bumped into my future husband the first day of Intro Chem. Oh, baby, it was true love from the first study date...

But, well, you don’t need to worry about settling down right now. I mean, there’s plenty of cute girls around here, right? You’re probably enjoying yourself a lot! All these ladies dressed for the heat, short shorts and skirts, and the girls in bikinis down by the pool...

Um… sweetie?

You looked a little lost there. Are you okay? 

No, it wasn’t nothing! You’re bright red, staring at the ground! Honey, be honest. Is something wrong?

Okay… can you tell me about it?

You’d… rather talk about it in private? Okay, um… my house is just up the street. It’s past -- oh! You remember? <<laugh>> All right, mister, let’s go.

<<party SFX fade out>>

<<SFX: door closing, key in lock>>

All right. Now, go ahead and sit down, sweetheart. I’ll get you some water, and then you need to tell me what’s going on, okay?

<<a little more distant, she moves into the kitchen>> Just go ahead and sit down on the couch! I’ll be right back in!

<<back to normal distance>>

Here we go… one glass of water, tap, cold. Served fresh. <<laugh>>

Sorry, just… gotta lean over to set this down…

Um… sweetie? 

Sweetie?

Something holding your attention, hon?

<<he asks what she means>> What do I mean? ...hon, you were staring down my top.

<<laugh>> Oh, gosh, baby! It’s all right, really! I understand. I know how young men can be… all hormonal and everything. And really… I wouldn’t go out wearing a top like this if I *didn’t* want looks. Oh, but you probably don’t want to hear that from an old lady like me...

<<beat>>

Well, that’s very sweet of you! 

<<beat>>

Sweetheart! Oh my *goodness!* Did they teach you how to talk like that at college?

Not that, ah… I mind. I mean… I appreciate the compliment. <<laugh>> Oh, look at me, giggling like a schoolgirl… 

<<getting more seductive>> You know, ’m not… *suggesting* anything, but…

It wouldn’t do any harm if you just wanted to… *look* at my chest. I mean… I’m practically not doing anything. I could just pull the neck of my shirt a little bit, and --

O-oh! I-I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t realize I was making you uncomfortable! Oh no, oh no oh no, I’m really sorry, sweetheart, I - I just -- look, just, I’ll just cover up and you can --

<<beat>>

You’re… not uncomfortable?

You’re not uncomfortable seeing me, you mean.

Then… sweetheart, what’s wrong? I mean, I just… adjusted my shirt a little, and you practically whipped your head away. I mean, it was almost like you were in pain or --

*Oh!* Is that what was happening earlier? 

Hon… why don’t you tell me what the problem is?

Sweetheart, I can’t help if you won’t tell me what it is!

<<beat>>

...does it have something to do with why you’re holding your hands over your crotch?

<<sigh>> Honey, if you’re hurt… *down there,* you really need to address it! It’s not going to go away on its own. Just…

Take your hands away and let me have a look, all right?

<<exasperated, a little teasing>> Come on, mister. I’ve been babysitting every summer for seventeen years. It’s not anything I haven’t seen before. 

<<sweetly>> Thank you. Now… you can close your eyes, okay? I just have to -- unbutton -- wow, that’s tight. Hang on, hang on… there! Now, I’m not going to touch you or look any more than I have to, okay? Let me help you out of those pants, and…

And…

Um.

<<in shock>> I- uh- I- Is this a prank? Wh-what is… this isn’t real. Is… this some kind of toy you stuffed down there? I really don’t --

<<she touches it -- gasp/shriek>>

It.

It, it. It’s real.

Is that *real?*

<<beat>>

H-hon, that’s…

That’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen!

I’m serious, I… I can’t *believe* it! It’s just so big, and… oh, god, your *balls* are fucking massive!

<<gasp>> Oh- um, excuse me, honey, I didn’t mean to say that. They’re just… large. Very large. And they almost look *swollen,* like....

Oh! 

Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? 

Just surprised? Okay… good. I’ll be gentle anyway, okay? I’m just going to look you over and make sure you aren’t hurt or anything…

<<beat>>

O-oh…

Nothing! Just, your, um… balls are so heavy. Sweetie… is this normal? Have you been, you know… releasing?

You know. Masturbating?

*No?* Why not?

<<beat>>

It… doesn’t work? You can’t stimulate yourself enough?

So… you’ve just been walking around with that enormous cock, rock hard and throbbing, stuffed into those tight jeans, with those big heavy balls just filling and filling with cum…

Oh, no… I see what was happening now. You were… getting excited, weren’t you?

<<quieter, closer>> All those girls outside, wearing those tight, skimpy summer clothes… And you couldn’t take your eyes away, could you? Short shorts and halter tops, little skirts and tight T-shirts, showing off their breasts and butts and thighs… and then when you could finally get away from it all at my house, I bend over and practically flash you. Oh, honey, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to make it worse, but I know I did anyway.

<<beat>>

What am I doing? Well… you just told me you haven’t been able to get the release you need from jerking off, right?

And… you don’t have a girlfriend. So you don’t exactly have anyone who you can go to for help.

Then… 

Let *me* help you.

Yes, honey, I’m serious. I… I know I’m not exactly your age, but… I can’t stand to see you in pain like this. 

<<surprised, a little disappointed>> Why not? Honey, I can tell you now, you have *nothing* to be embarrassed about down there--

<<beat>>

Oh.

*Oh.*

Sweetie…

Look… my husband… he doesn’t… he isn’t going to…

<<sigh>>

Honey… look at it this way. We all have needs, okay? That’s just a fact of life. It’s not something to feel good or bad about, it’s just… true. My husband needs me to support him and his career, and he needs me to be there when he gets home, and he needs me to care about him and love him. And I *do.*

And you, honey… Right now you really need someone to take care of you, and you need someone to help you take care of this cock, and to make sure these beautiful balls are drained, and that you get the release you deserve.

And my husband… maybe he doesn’t need to know that I’m helping you.

Look, sweetie… don’t think of it as cheating, okay? Don’t even think of it as me. Right now, you have two very pent-up balls, and a gorgeous cock that’s *aching* for release. And I… I have a warm, wet, tight throat that you can use to drain every drop of cum out of those balls. Okay?

<<beat>>

Oh, honey… I know it’s hard. But… Maybe you’ll feel better once I get started. Can I do that, honey? Can I start helping you feel good?

<<beat>>

<<lovingly>> Thank you, sweetheart.

<<beat>>

Okay. I’m gonna be super gentle, okay? 

<<SFX: handjob begins, slowly>> There we go, baby. Does that feel good? My soft hands sliding up and down your cock? Oh, goodness… it looks so *big.* And it feels so hard, so… *desperate,* throbbing as I stroke it up and down and up and down… You poor thing. I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you, being so pent up and not being able to get any release. A cock like this… It deserves release. It needs it. *You* need it.

And I’m going to make sure you get it, baby.

I’m going to put my mouth on you now, okay?

<<laugh>> No, sweetie. Not your cock. Your balls.

<<under her breath>> They look even bigger up close…

Nothing, honey! Just lie back and relax, okay? I’m going to take care of you.

These poor things… they’re so swollen… so *heavy.* Oh, sweetie, you’ve got to be so backed up! 

Does it… does it hurt?

Well…

I know something that might help.

<<kissing>>

I’m going to take my hands away from your cock now, honey.

No! No, you don’t need to hold it. You can just… let it down on my face--

<<optional SFX: cockslap, gravity-based>>

*Oh!*

Y-yes, honey, I’m okay.

<<under her breath>> Better than okay.

You know what, baby? Down here, it looks like… you need a little more attention. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.

<<kissing, moaning>>

Oh, baby… I-I can feel you laid over my face… smearing my makeup, filling my lungs with your scent… I can feel your cock leaking precum onto me as I kiss your balls.

Are you that excited for me?

Mm… good. Then… I won’t hold off on giving you *exactly* what you want.

<<SFX: wet sounds, moaning>>

Mm… how does it feel now, honey? Good?

That’s what I like to hear. It’s okay, baby. You have nothing to feel bad about. Just relax, and focus on how my soft lips feel wrapped around this big, thick head…

Mmf. I know I haven’t gotten very far down your shaft, sweetie. Don’t worry. I’m going to try and take you into my throat next, okay? 

<<SFX: wet sounds, moaning, a little ways transition to deepthroat SFX, then gagging>>

<<breathing heavily>> Phew! That… was intense. Oh, gosh, I haven’t done anything like that since my fifth wedding anniversary! Oof… now I remember why I swore it off.

Oh?

It… felt like it was helping?

Of course I’ll try again, sweetheart! If this will help you, I’ll just have to push through and make it happen. Hmm… maybe, if you’re comfortable… you could just keep a hand on the back of my head? Nothing too rough, just… a little guide, so I don’t try to tap out too early? If you don’t want to, that’s --

Oh! Well, I’m glad you’re feeling more eager about this!

So… one more try?

<<SFX: wet sounds, moaning, deepthroat effects start sooner, gagging dragged out for longer before she starts sort of muffled yelling and stops again>>

<<breathing more heavily>>

Oh… Oh!

That… I… Sweetie, I know I said you could guide me a little. But that really --

What?

You were about to *cum?*

A-And you stopped? For *me?*

Oh, baby…

I didn’t make it worse, did I? Oh, no, I’m sorry! I know that -- that’s supposed to hurt, right? Oh, honey! <<punctuated with kisses>> Oh, your poor cock, your poor overstuffed balls! Baby, I’m so sorry, I promise, I’m not going to do that again…

Okay. Honey… I know you need this. You’ve been pent-up way too long, and your cock *needs* release. And… I trust you. So…

When you get close, you have my permission to keep going no matter what, okay? 

Yes, sweetheart. I really mean it. And I promise I won’t get mad or anything. It’s okay if you have to get a little rough, baby. I know young guys like that kind of thing. And I won’t take it personally! Just… if you have to, honey, don’t think of me as your neighbor, or your friend… don’t think of me as a woman, or even as a person. Just…

Think of me as a hot, tight, wet hole for you to fuck, to abuse if you have to, to get all those frustations and all that energy and every last drop of that pent-up sperm drained out of you.

Can you… can you do that?

<<a little relieved and excited>> Good! Um, good. So…

Are you ready to finish this?

Okay. Then… here I go.

<<Feel free to improv -- should progress from blowjob to deepthroat to facefuck, then swallowing. Each bit can be as long or short as you like. You can have some muffled protests right before the deepthroat transitions into the facefuck if you want to play up the CNC/dubcon angle, but that’s very optional. Also optional: improv orgasm during all this. It’s referenced later but not necessary to include with everything else going on.>>

<<catching her breath>>

Oh…

Oh, oh… *fuck.*

Sweetie…

You were really, *really* backed up, weren’t you?

Mmf… N-no, it’s okay. I’m okay. I… I remember what I promised. I just… *Mm!* Th-that was… a little more intense than I’m used to.

Huh?

Oh. Um. That’s.

<<evasive>> Well, um, sweetheart, it’s really nice of you to offer to help me get off too! But, really, this was about you, and I’m good, really, so…

<<beat>>

I… well....

<<ashamed and excited>> I… actually did. Um. Finish.

W-when you forced my head down. And… when you came down my throat.

Y-yeah… twice.

<<long pause>>

A-anyway… it looks like it worked, didn’t it? Your cock is nice and soft… and your balls even *feel* lighter! <<laugh>> Does it feel better, not having all that spunk built up in there?

I thought so. Here… one last one, to make sure you’re all better. <<kiss>>

Now then… you should get back to the party! And… I need to, um. Put on a different pair of panties. So, I’m just gonna go and --

<<beat>>

Huh?

T-take them off?

W-well… sure, I need to do that to change, but--

<<beat>>

I… you want me to take them off *here?*

<<long pause>>

Well… I guess it couldn’t hurt…

I’ll just… hike up my skirt, then… and…

<<optional SFX: fabric rustling>>

Th-there. 

U-um. 

<<beat>>

Okay… you can have them, I guess.

D-do you… want anything else?

<<sigh of relief/disappointment>> Okay! Okay. Then, um, I’m gonna go change--

N-no, sweetie, of course I have time. What did you want to ask?

<<beat>>

Oh. 

Well.

I… I guess… if you still don’t have a girlfriend, then… 

Then maybe, if you need help again… I could lend you a hand.

Just… if my husband’s home, I won’t be able to --

C-come over to your place?

No, I… I can do that. If you need me to, I mean.

I-Is that all, sir? I mean, sweetie! 

Okay. Then, I guess… if you need any more help… you know where to find me.

Bye bye!


End file.
